Supernatural Series 9X6 Freaky-er Friday
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Hilarity ensues when the Winchester boys find themselves cursed, and Dean begins getting suspicious of harry's odd behaviour. Episode 6 in the Supernatural; Season 9 series (previous episode; 9X5 Ready, Willing and Abel, next episode; 9X7 Winchester Rising)
1. Part 1

_Author's Note _I get the feeling a lot of fans are gonna like this one, I know I do. Oh! And see if you guys can spot the references to other books in this fic, there'll be a few.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Damn that case was exhausting, we'll head outta town in the morning" Dean collapsed onto the bed as Adam and Harry went into the adjoining room. He closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Sam stumbled into the bathroom, stretching and yawning. As he washed his hands, he glanced at his reflection and then walked out of the bathroom. He got back into bed but then his brain caught up with his eyes and his eyes shot open, he ran back into the bathroom and stared at the reflection in the mirror. The seconds ticked by in silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed

"Dammit Sammy!" Dean yelled as he fell out of bed

"Dean? We have a problem" Sam said as he exited the bathroom

"What d'you me-?" Dean looked up "oh" he said as he looked at his brother. He knew it was Sam he was looking at, because it was Sam he was talking to and it was Sam he'd fallen asleep next to. So why was he seeing Adam?

"Hey guys, knock it off would you? Some of us are trying to sleep here" Harry said as he came into the room

"Sorry bud" Dean said

"Yeah well, keep it dow-" Harry began, then his brain finally processed what he was seeing and he looked down at himself "Dammit!" he yelled

"Hey! I'm tryin' to sleep here" Sam's voice called from the other room, which was odd, seeing as Sam was standing in the bathroom doorway

"Adam?" Harry said, just now realising it was Dean's voice issuing from his mouth

"What the Hell?" Adam breathed as he looked over himself

"Son of a bitch" Dean sighed

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Ok, so somehow, Dean and I and Sam and Adam have switched bodies?" Harry said confusedly an hour later as the four sat around the table in Dean and Sam's room

"It's like that movie, you know? The one where the girl and her mom switch bodies? Freaky Friday" Adam laughed

"Freaky-er Friday in our case" Harry huffed, irritated

"Damn I'm hungry" Dean huffed an pulled a carton of cold Chinese food towards him

"Knock it off guys. Look, I think we should maybe call Bobby on this one, what with Cas being busy repairing Heaven's management structure and all" Sam rolled his eyes

"Good idea" Harry nodded.

_Non Timebo Mala_

The four Winchesters sat around for an hour, just waiting. Well, Harry, Adam and Sam were just sitting around waiting; Dean kept stuffing his face with whatever food they had in the room.

"Seriously, is this what it's like to be you? Just constantly hungry? How do you even survive on what little I see you eat every day?" Dean huffed through a mouthful of salad (yes, salad, he was that desperate) as he glared at his brother

"Vampire thing" was Harry's answer, his answer for everything; blame his vampire of a grandmother.

There was a knock at the door, Harry went to answer it.

"Hey Dean" Bobby said as he glanced at the Winchester who'd opened the door "so what's this thing that's got you idjits all in a who haw that you couldn't have just told me over the damn phone?"

"Ok well, first things first, I'm not Dean, Bobby" Harry said as he closed the door behind the older hunter

"Say what now? So if you're not Dean where is he?" Bobby looked a little disturbed and his hand went for his gun

"Chill Bobby, I'm right here" Dean called from where he sat, still stuffing his face

"So if you're Dean, then…" he looked at the one he had thought was Dean

"Harry, and Sam is Adam and Adam is Sam; we switched bodies during the night somehow" Harry explained

"How the Hell?" Bobby looked around at them, confused

"Your guess is as good as- THAT'S IT!" Harry started and then suddenly exclaimed

"What's it?" Sam asked

"A spell. This must be the work of some sort of incantation or enchantment" Harry stroked Dean's stubble thoughtfully

"Yeah but what kind of spell, and more importantly, who?" Adam asked

"I don't know, but I know somebody who might" Harry clicked his fingers

"Who?" Bobby looked dubious

"Loreena de Meath, she's a witch friend of mine" Harry smiled

"You're **friends** with a **witch**?" Dean asked

"Chill out Dean, she's not a Demon deal. We went to summer camp in New York together, she inherited the gift from her mom" Harry rolled his eyes

"Ok fine, but that doesn't mean I have to trust her" Dean wiped his mouth "And I'm still hungry"

_Non Timebo Mala_

The impala, somewhat cramped with five of them, though thankfully Clarissa was staying at the roadhouse, pulled up in front of a large colonial style house.

"Nice place" Sam said as he got out of the back, since Adam was taller now, he had to ride shotgun.

"Whoa" Dean blinked as he got out of the driver's seat, Harry glanced at him

"Oh yeah, shoulda warned you; Lori has this placed warded up the wazzoo, since you're in my body you can see all the spell marks and casting sigils now" Harry laughed and led the way up the path.

There was a sharp snap as something invisible knocked the other hunters clean off their feet

"What the Hell?" Dean asked as he picked himself up

"Dammit Lori! Shut off the whip crack hex!" Harry called out, rolling his eyes

"Hey there neck biter" called a female voice as a woman of around eighteen walked out of the house. Her clothes were covered in multi-coloured symbols and shapes, the Winchesters recognised a few as being a devil's trap, an anti-possession symbol and an Angel warding sigil.

"Knock it off Circe junior" Harry laughed "no prizes for guessing how you knew it was me"

"Duh, I can see the spell marks all over you dumbass. Gimme some lovin'" she laughed and held out her left hand, palm up, towards the other

"No fangs on this body so it'll have to be a token gesture" Harry winked and pressed his teeth against her bare wrist

"Not as fun as it usually is Madge, but I'll deal" Lori rubbed the abused skin with her thumb and flashed the youngest Winchester a flirty smile, running her tongue across the white enamel and wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Dean coughed pointedly and raised his eyebrows at the younger brother who was wearing his body like an Angel's meat suit

"Take a breather short stuff, it's the man on the inside I'm interested in, not the corpse he's wearing" Lori ruffled Dean's hair playfully

"Yeah well, it's my body so hands off" the oldest Winchester glared

"Not really my type, nice eyes though; very Disney Princess" her yellow eyes flashed pink for a moment "so, who's who here?"

"Sorry about him" Sam said, aiming bitch face #65 at Dean, which looked ridiculous on Adam's face "I'm Sam, this is Adam; we're switched, that's Bobby, he's himself, and that's Dean and as you can tell-"

"He and Harry are switched, yeah figured, come on in" Lori nodded and led the way inside.

The house was not what you'd expect for a witch, it was light and airy, the typical apple pie deal.

"Let's get down to bronze tacks here" she said as she collapsed into a chair at the dining table "you've been cursed"

"Ok first; it's **brass **tacks, and second; how were we cursed?" Dean asked

"First; where Emmy and I come from, it's bronze tacks so can it, second; this isn't some Demon dealer with a hex bag and some ye olde Latin chanting, this is a high level transmutation spell" Lori plucked a chocolate out of the tray on the table

"How powerful are we talking?" Harry asked

"It affected you, so extremely. I'm thinking High Priestess level" Lori popped the sweet into her mouth while Harry bit his lip, she smiled and tossed him one and passed another to Dean

"You looked hungry" she said when he looked at her questioningly

"So we've got a rogue High Priestess on our hands?" Harry asked

"Yup, as I see it, there's only two ways to reverse this" Lori leant back in the chair and crossed her arms behind her head "either you convince her to perform the counter spell"

"Unlikely, given the circumstances"

"Or you kill her, the spell will break and you'll turn back into yourselves at sunrise the next day" Lori finished

"For either of which we need to find out who actually cast the spell" Harry sighed

"Well lucky for you guys this particular spell is as powerful as they come, with the amount of power needed to power the spell in the first place, the caster would need to be as close as possible" Lori explained

"Because of the inverse square rule" Harry put in

"The inverse square rule?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, like with wifi. You double the distance away from the target, you need four times the amount of power to make it work" Lori explained

"Exactly and the more powerful a spell is, the more it drains the caster's energy. A longer distance between caster and target means it will take even more power to make the spell work. Half of the energy used in casting a spell goes into performing the spell itself, the other half goes into transporting the spell from caster to target" Harry informed them

"So the caster would need to be as close to us as possible in order to cast this particular spell?" Sam reasoned

"Bingo. Since this spell is so powerful, the caster would have drained themself completely if they'd been more than half a mile away when they cast the spell and even then they'd be extremely weak and would require a place to recharge" Lori explained "since I know for a fact that whoever cast this would not get the required amount of uninterrupted rest in any sort of place other than their own home, I can conclude that our renegade High Priestess is local, or local to where you were anyway"

"We were in Boyden, Iowa" Harry told her

"Ok, Boyden, Iowa, Boyden, Iowa" Lori thought to herself for a moment and then clicked her fingers "Gotcha! Peggy Hollister, 2174 Kennedy Avenue she has the power level and she's local" Lori explained

"Ok, shouldn't be too difficult" Dean shrugged "we go in, gank the bitch and wait for sunrise"

"Not that easy, you saw how thoroughly warded Lori's house is and she only 36th Syntrofiá" Harry explained

"36th Syntrofiá?" Adam asked

"It's kinda like the Freemasons, except instead of 33 degrees, the Order of The Wylde has the 39 Syntrofies*, Syntrofiá is a Greek word that roughly means fellowship or circle" Harry clarified

"The point is, in America, each State is broken down into at least fifty Toméo̱n, or sectors; each headed by a High Priest or Priestess" Lori intoned

"Those High Priests and Priestesses are required to be 33rd Syntrofiá minimum but most are at least 35th" Harry explained

"The higher a magic practitioner's Syntrofiá number, the more powerful they're likely to be, such as Mr. 39th over here" Lori gestured to Harry

"Whoa" Sam stared at his younger brother

"Oh shut up. Anyway, each High Priest or Priestess reports to their State's Grand High Priest or Priestess, who in turn reports to the national Arch Priest or Priestess and they report to the council of thirteen Divine Priestesses, known as the Coronal Council; a group of the thirteen most powerful Priestesses in the world who answer only to the pagan Gods and Goddesses of magic such as Hecate or Odin" Harry told them

"Right, but getting back on topic, High Priestess Hollister is a 37th Syntrofiá, which means she's more powerful than me and her house is likely to have more powerful spells protecting it" Lori explained

"Well that shouldn't be any problem; you said Harry's 39th right? So he's more than powerful enough to kick her ass" Dean laughed and shook his head

"One problem genius, he's in someone else's body right now so it might be that he can't even use magic right now" Lori rolled her eyes

"That's right, it might be that you'll need to figure out how to control my magic before we go and face this witch" Harry huffed in irritation

"Well you'd better get to it boys" Lori told them

"Well I think we're done here" Harry sighed and got up from the table

"Oh and Harry darlin'?" Lori took his hands in her own "Just in case, don't go breakin' any taboos, it might come back to bite ya in the ass" she kissed his hands and whispered "travel on in safety"

"Thanks, we'll be careful" Harry pulled away with a smile

"Hold on one cotton pickin' minute Hannibal, you think I'm doin' this for free? My usual fee if you please" Lori put her hands on her hips and glared at him

"Seriously? I don't think Dean would approve; it's his body after all" Harry rolled his eyes. When Lori continued to stand there, he sighed "alright then" and reached out for her left hand.

He pulled her sharply towards him and pressed his lips forcefully to hers, leaning forwards so that she was almost horizontal, held up only by his other arm around her waist while her free hand wound into his hair.

He straightened them up and let go of her, she was gasping and red in the face.

"Nice to see that just cos you're in a new body doesn't mean you're any less a great kisser Harry" she brushed her hair back behind her ear and sat back down heavily

As the hunters left, Sam turned to look at him.

"Dude, you're nine years old" he looked disturbed

"My grandmother was a Succubus, thus, your argument is invalid" Harry laughed as he got into the back seat, Dean having insisted on being allowed to drive on the basis that it was still technically his car

"Pull another stunt like that and I'll make you wear a chastity belt buddy" Dean glared at Harry

"Yikes! I see what you mean about my face being a weapon of mass destruction" Harry flinched as he realised why he always got his way when he glared at someone like that

"Whatever, can we stop at a diner on the way back to Boyden? I'm starved" Dean complained

"Yeah, I think we ought to eat on the way anyway, it is a five and a half hour drive back after all" Harry reasoned, his speech pattern and inflections sounding weird in Dean's gravelly Kansas accent

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Dean, please focus" Harry groaned as Dean grumbled about how hungry he was for the third time in the last ten minutes

"I'm trying! Nothing's happening and my stomach hurts where it's so hungry" the older man huffed from where he sat, trying to move a pebble from one chalk circle to another on the table top in the motel

"I can't see how, you ate enough to feed the entire 12th legion at that diner" Harry huffed and leant back on the bed

"Maybe you should both take a break?" Adam asked tentatively

"Good idea, I need some air anyway, I'm going for a walk" Harry grabbed his (Dean's) jacket from the back of the chair and left the room.

Outside, he walked quickly down the street. He loved his brothers, but sometimes he just needed to get away from them for a while. He sighed and let his mind wander; the meeting with Lori earlier that day had brought back so many happy memories of the time he'd lived with his four times great grandfather; Carlisle, his Father's Mother's twice great grandfather, and his wife; Esme. They'd collected him from his Aunt and Uncle when he was four and he'd lived with then until he was seven, spending the summers at the summer camp in New York at the request of Esme's Mother, who Harry had affectionately called Nana Demeter. That was where he met Lori and her brother and sister; Alabaster and Lou Ellen.

Harry sighed; he'd decided to return to England when he was seven so that he could find out the truth surrounding his parents' deaths. He sometimes regretted that decision.

"Not like you to sit around reminiscing" said a British accented voice from behind him

"Crowley! What do you want you son of a bitch?" Harry asked, trying to act like Dean so as not to let Crowley realise what had happened

"Take a breather lad, I know all about your unfortunate **situation**" Crowley chuckled

"Thank Gods, what do want old man?" Harry smirked cheekily at the older Demon

"Some respect would be nice. I just came to check on your progress with Operation Gemini" Crowley smiled

"Whoever decided to call it that needs a bullet, preferably with a devil's trap carved into it" emerald eyes were rolled, flashing purple for a moment "I'm working on it, our Upstairs cousins are proving more difficult to convince than I'd anticipated, even with those who died in the was returned and Gabriel around to balance out Raphael's antagonistic views" the raven let out a stressed breath

"Well let's hope that Gabby and Balthazar can get through to the higher ups. Those loyal to old Lampy are getting restless" Crowley growled

"Yeah, meanwhile, all I have to do is take care of a few hunters who are so stubborn even death doesn't stop them. What fun that should be" Harry rubbed his neck, exhausted

"I don't care how you do it son, just get a move on, the Blue Moon is coming up soon and it's the only time you can do it" Crowley reminded him

"I know" Harry sighed "I know" he whispered to himself as Crowley vanished

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's note; _oops! That was bit longer than usual. Still, working on part two now.


	2. Part 2

_Author's Note _here we go folks, part 2.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Ok, are we ready?" Dean asked as the impala rolled to a stop outside of a large house on the outskirts of the town

"As we'll ever be I suppose" Harry took a deep breath

"Let's go" Dean said and got out of the car

"Remember Dean, keep an eye out for anything that doesn't look right; symbols, lights anything got it?" Harry asked

"Got it, damn I'm hungry" Dean mumbled

"Focus Dean!" Harry snapped at him

Dean and the others flinched and looked at him in surprise

"Sorry, stressed out right now" Harry took another deep breath and led the way into the front yard.

"Duck!" Dean yelled and they felt something whip past their heads

"Everybody ok?" Harry asked to answering nods

"That was close" Dean whispered

"Guillotine hex, would've taken our heads clean off" Harry informed them

"This bitch is real determined" Bobby said as they kept their heads down and crept closer to the house

Eventually they got inside, after dodging a few more nasty spells, and found themselves in a hall full of mirrors

"Doppelganger charm, the mirrors are bewitched to find the darkest, most evil parts of our psyche and bring it into the physical world so that it can kill us" Harry explained

"Nice bunch of spells you guys come up with" Adam gave him a disgusted look

"The spell is designed to be defensive, there are very few spells that are actually supposed harm those they affect, and most magic users wouldn't dare use them because of the threefold return, but because this spell is defensive it doesn't harm the caster" Harry clarified "thankfully this spell is easily countered"

"How?" Sam asked

"Put these on" Harry handed each of them a set of mirrored sunglasses

"Mirrored shades?" Dean asked

"The spell uses the eyes as windows into the soul, if it can't see your eyes then it can't see your soul" Harry said as he put on his own

"So as long as we have these on the spell won't work?"

"Provided you don't look directly at your own reflection, just keep your eyes in front of you, if your reflection sees you it'll recognise itself and attack regardless"

"Oh, ok" the five of them began slowly creeping down the hall towards the door at the far end.

Dean glanced out of the corner of his eye at their reflections. Rather than hunched over and staring straight ahead, the mirror copies were looking right at them instead. Sam's reflection had a creepy as all fuck smile on its face and blood dripping off of a knife in its hand while Adam's was staring blankly at them. The creepiest thing was that each of their reflections was actually standing opposite the person with the corresponding soul rather than the matching body, so Adam's reflection was in the position where Sam's body was standing and vice versa. Dean's reflection had pitch black eyes like a Demon, probably reflecting his time in Hell but Harry had no reflection at all.

"Hey Harry? I thought you said that you had a reflection because you're not a full vamp?" Dean asked

"I do, why?"

"Because there's no you in the mirrors" Dean said

"Look up" Harry replied and Dean glanced at the mirrored ceiling and saw the freakiest fucking thing he'd ever seen in his life; dark purple eyes, blood dripping from its mouth and hands and a large pair of silver wings, flecked with blood and fangs like a vampire.

"Ok, definitely don't want that attacking us" Dean gulped as kept his eyes on the door.

Eventually they reached the door and pushed it open, it led onto a set of stairs leading down to the basement.

"Keep close and keep your eyes peeled" Harry whispered over his shoulder as they descended the rickety wooden steps "there could be spells and enchantments anywhere"

"Ok mom, stop nagging" Bobby hissed from the back

They reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door into the main basement.

"MOVE!" Harry yelled, and the five threw themselves up against the walls as a ball of vivid green flames shot towards them and burst against the back wall

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as they barrelled into the room and dove behind some trunks

"You shall never take me alive!" the woman in the centre of the room screamed as she hurled spell after spell at them

Sam grunted as he was thrown hard against a wall by the force of a spell that narrowly missed him. Harry's eyes flashed purple as sparks of blue and red flashed around his hands

"Harry!" Dean yelled

"My magic must have changed bodies with me" Harry smiled

"A sorcerer?" the witch looked stunned

"A Wylde-Mage, 39th Syntrofiá" Harry's eyes glowed as he glared at her

"I had no idea, I swear!" she dropped to her knees and begged

"Ignorance is no defence against the law" Harry held out his hand towards her and she screamed, her eyes boiling in her head and her face bubbling as the water in her tissues boiled

"Holy shit" Adam whispered as they all came out of where they had been shielding from the spells

"Lori's gonna kill me" Harry said simply

"Why?" Sam asked, trying not to look at the dead woman on the floor

"Remember what she said to me? About not breaking any taboos? I just used a lightning based spell to fry her brain, I broke the biggest taboo for that kind of spell there is" Harry shrugged

"So what'll happen now?" Dean asked

"Don't worry about it, it's a karma thing. I'll probably stub my toe on the way out of here or something" Harry laughed

"Well, back to the hall of mirrors we go then" Bobby rubbed his beard

"Don't worry, the doppelganger charm only works as long as the caster has enough energy to fuel it, now that she's dead it won't work anymore" Harry explained.

"Jeeze I'm hungry" Dean moaned, glancing at the body

"Dude, why are you licking your lips while staring at a corpse?" Sam asked

"Don't worry Dean, we'll have a big breakfast tomorrow" Harry ruffled Dean's hair

"Get lost" Dean batted his hand away.

They gathered up all of the witch's equipment and books for Harry's bottomless backpack so that no other rogue witches could use them.

_Non Timebo Mala_

The next morning they had a big breakfast, just as Harry had promised, though Dean wasn't as hungry as he'd been the day before.

Dean couldn't help but wonder what that weird hunger was that he'd felt in his baby brother. _Oh well _he thought _probably nothin'_.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes_; The end! The next episode will be 9X7 Winchester Rising. Ok? TTFN.


End file.
